naruto of the imperim of man
by zero501
Summary: AU time and space were not ment to be crossed but what happens when it is you will just have to read and find out.The forth hokage is fast but can he dodge a bullet and fight someone that wes trained not to be seen.Genin at 15 kushina and minato alive.
1. Chapter 1

yo this is my one of my first story's so reviews are good constructive criticism would be even better but don't bother to flame because it just melt's the metal that i make my ammo out of. that and if you do i just block you

ok i'm a big fan of warhammer40k and naruto. i remember reading a cross between the two with naruto being taken by the tau empire and then coming back at the chunin exam i liked the idea behind it so this is my hand at something like it also this fic will place a few oc's for the warhammer40k parts of it.

so on with the show

**disclaimer: ****i do not own naruto or warhammer40k if i did i would not be writing this.**

Goodbye konoha

Naruto thought his life so far was fairly ok in his eye's as he had lived his life to the fullest and made lots of new friend's and it was this fact that led to this current moment when his Resenshurken met sasuke's curse seal powered Chidori the noise from when the two attack's clashed was so deafening than it was like somebody hit mute on the world around them. slowly the Resenshurken started to push back and merge with the Chidori to form a head sized black and blue orb between them both naruto and sasuke just stood there looking at it in puzzlement but that moment was broken when sasuke in all his ego inflated wisdom rushed forward trying to push the ball towards our hero however upon touching it naruto and the approaching leaf nin felt a huge charka spike. naruto's thought's were interrupted by sasuke's shriek of pain as he was being slowly destroyed from the inside out due to the Resenshurken's ability to slice on the cellular level and the very high voltage of the Chidori destroying his cell's completely however he did what he was trying to do witch was to send the strange looking ball towards naruto.

naruto's world became one of white light and pain as the ball of charka hit his chest. to any of the now present leaf nin it would appear that there hero was being engulfed by a ball of black and blue while the uchiha was bleeding from his pores and was covered in blood."What the hell is going on here" yelled kakashi hatake as he watched his two former students in their respected predicaments "sakura you take ino and hinata and see to the uchiha" but sensei " NOW " ordered kakashi quickly as he make's his way down to naruto."naruto are you all right what's going on can you tell me how to get you out of that" s-s-sorry sensei *cough* it w-would appear that i *cough* can't move and if anybody touch's it *cough cough* would suffer the same fate as sasuke-teme" naruto replied sadly as kakashi's lone eye seemed to widen but at the same time gain a sadness to it.

**"so it seems as thought you got yourself into a bit of a mess kit" **said kyuubi in a slightly dark yet amused tone '_kyuubi is that you_' thought naruto weakly **"what do you think kit how many other voice's you got in here" **_**'haha**__ kyu very funny now is there any way to save us' _**"sorry kit no can do i really don't know what will happen to us we mite explode or nothing happens**_ i guess this is goodbye then'_. naruto thought back and then closed the link "hay sensei can you say sorry to everybody back at konoha for me because i won't be able to keep my promise to come back alive" no naruto i won't because your coming back with me and all your friend's back to konoha" sor*cough*ry sens-s-ei not even kyuubi *cough* can help me n-n-now" there little chat was cut short as the ball of now dark blackish blue charka completely covered naruto's head and gained a redish tint to it_ 's_o_ i guess this is good bye konoha'_ as the ball expanded and then shrank to the size of a grapefruit and then exploded sending kakashi and the anbu that had just gotten there flying back into and through the trees.

kakashi came hurtling back to the crater that once was the battlefield and looked over the site with a wide eye only the slump to his knees seeing nothing out there '_i failed him just like every one else rin,obito,minato and now naruto why,why me what did i do to piss you off kami please tell me'_.

ok let's cut to our hero floating in the inky blackness of god knows where trying to see something or anything but all he can see is black '_hay kyu you still with me_' thought naruto as he waited for a reply **"uggh shut up kit of coarse i'm still here were else would i be"** '_just making sure i'm not dead yet anyway what do you think is going to happen now'_** "don't know kit but i can feel our charka draining away" **_'ohh is that all ughh i'm so tired i think i'm gonna sleep now'_**" NO kit stay awake don't sleep" **but it was a bit to late as his eye's had already closed. if he had kept them open and had he been alert he would have noticed the seal on his gut glow a soft orange and then start moving up his chest and across his face until it was over his right eye were it stayed for a few moments pulsating before sinking into his eye turning it from it's normal vibrant blue to a piercing gold with 4 slightly curved lines at the top,bottom and both sides but yet not touching each other so to leave a gap between them.

ok this was the first chapter so reply please and tell me how to better my story and also poll on profile for pairing so vote because pole close's in one week.


	2. Chapter 2

ok i'm back with my second and i'm happy and sad ok i'm happy about that i have approximately 100 hits but i'm more on the sad because no one has reviewed yet and a few have been nice and voted on my poll and because of this i'm extending the close date to when i post the 5 chapter and before i forget this chapter will have a huge time skip but throughout the fic i will have flashbacks that tell the back story of naruto also this fic will play host to a lot of oc's but only in the flash backs.

**disclaimer: ****i do not own naruto or warhammer40k if i did i would not be writing this.**

In the medical section of the large imperim frigate called freedom a middle aged woman with long brown hair and green eyes was giving birth although it could not have been at a worse time because the frigate it's self was involved in a epic battle.

you see the ship was fleeing but had taken damage and had slowed it down quite a bit and the small enemy fleet chasseing it managed to catch up to the freedom and they have sent a S.O.S to any and all near by ships but the captain was not so sure they would get here in time.

back in the medical wing the brown haired woman was laying down in the bed they had given her baby to her and he was beautiful but she was sad because she new she can't be there for her son's life because you see the medic's came and told her that due to problems during birth she was going to die.

it was 10 minutes later that help showed up most of the people were already on the life boat's the few that weren't were the captain with the bridge crew and the lady with her baby and 1 medic" please miss we need to leave " said the medic in a rush as he packed up the last of his kit.

"no i can't you yourself said i was going to die so what's the point just take my son and put in a life boat" she replied quickly and panicky

"but miss..." he tried to explain but was cut of

"no just take him now and go please just go"

"fine i will take him and get him to safety" the medic said as he gently took the baby from his mother and turned to leave but as he was walking out the door he was stoped by a voice.

"tala his name is tala..." she was unable to say any more as she passed away. the medic in the door way just gave a sad smile and looked down at the infant in his arms as he opened his eye's for the first time the medic was surprised to see that the child did not have the same type of eye's.

his left eye( your reading this so your left is his left and your right is the same) was a vibrant blue while his right was a piercing gold with 4 slightly curved lines at the top,bottom and both sides but yet not touching each other so to leave a gap between them.

"so tala's your name well lets get going tala" said the medic to the child as he rushed to the life boat. when he finally got there not only was he luckily there was still some room left but also not 2 minutes after he had strapped the baby and himself in the life boat sealed it's self and shot out into the empty abyss that is space.

_**time skip-seventeen years later**_

onboard the battle ship class remanent we find that the entire ship is buzzing with movement the reason behind this stems from there victory the space marines but not just any space marines they beat into a retreat the blood ravens they have clamed themselves as the best and today the best was bested.

most of the soldiers were partying and having a good time but some of the veteran soldiers were cleaning and maintaining there gear.

one such person was wearing some strange gear that did not look quite right for it had bits from other race's he had bits from the space marines,the tau,the eldar and the necrons his suit was most likely the most advanced around but it did not matter if it wasn't maintained right.

_'_ghost' that was his call sign it was given to him when he finished his training to become a assassin they were the elite they were sent to scout far into the enemy lines and take out the highest ranking officers and get out without anybody knowing they were there until they found the body's they were trained to use everything around them as a weapon or to survive they were trained to use all known weapons and were masters at hand to hand but liked to use distance to there advantage so they used sniper rifles most of the time.

'ghost' seeing as he had cleaned as much of his gear as he could while still wearing it chose to go back to his quarter's to clean the rest of it .

when he arrived at his door he punched in his code to unlock the door and stepped inside once inside he locked the door once more and moved over to his footlocker and retrieved his repair and polishing kit and set it on the table while he proceeded to remove his gear.

removing all his gear reviled who was underneath it he had a toned body all like that of a runner but his muscles were far more dense moving up to his head the first thing we make note of is that he has placed a eye patch over his right eye (the same type as roy from FMA wears when he loses his eye) while his left is a vibrant blue also we notice his blood red hair that was slicked back with a few bits hanging over his eye (it's vergil's hair style just instead of whitish sliver it's red) his name was tala.

tala was interrupted from his cleaning by a beeping from his computer so walking over to it he hits the receiver for the com-link "what is it" he said in a very strict tone.

"the captain would like to see you sir" replied the voice on the com's.

"very well i will go and see him now" tala replied and then proceeded to change into his stranded uniform with his rank on the shoulder he was ranked as a first lieutenant.

he closed the door behind himself and locked it once more and made his way towards the bridge.

when tala arrived at the bridge he gave a crisp salute" you wanted to see me sir"

"ah yes first lieutenant tala i called you here because i have received word from high command in response the overview report i sent them of the campaign and it seems as that they liked the fact that you completed all your missions without getting found they decided to give you a 3 rank promotion".

tala by all meaning of the word was stumped he'd only been a first lieutenant for 8 months since the start of the campaign when he was first promoted" are you sure sir" asked tala in a unsteady voice

" of course i am first lieuten... wait what am i saying your a lieutenant colonel now that means i salute you now...sir" said the captain with a hint of mirth.

"thank you sir" tala replied as he received his new rank and proceeded to return to his quarters upon entering his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

**"****so your a lieutenant colonel now that is very good do you plan on doing anything in particular now"** the voice asked in a hopeful tone.

_'ah so roy your up now i though you were going to by out for a few more hours'_ tala thought back to the voice now known as roy.

**"nah couldn't sleep with news that big in your head... now answer my question huh"** said roy with a annoyed tone.

_'the answer to your question is...no'_

**"but bu..."**

_'no buts'. i have no idea why you want me to blow something up that badly and besides i'm in the ship at the moment so i cant anyway'_ tala said in a tired voice because roy always try's to get him to blow something up.

**"ok i guess you have a reason not to this time"** roy spoke in a depressed tone wanting to see something go boom.

tala was about to reply when alarms started sounding "all personnel report to battle stations" came from the ships internal com's.

tala in record time had managed to put all of his gear back on and was out the door with all his gear that he owned seeing as he does not have any personal items so the room was as bland as the day the ship was made.

as tala made his way to the bridge he had to swerve around soldiers and tech's rushing around trying to get to were their meant to be.

as he stepped onto the bridge it was utter chaos but at least now he can see why the alarms were going off there was a chaos marine war ship coming up from behind them fast and was almost in firing range.

then it happened it was so fast and so out of the blue that not even roy knew what was going on until "sir's the main drive has been ruptured and the core is leaking to the sub-drives the ship is gonna blow" yelled one of the crewmen on the bridge.

the captain just sat there calmly and proceeded to bark out orders" all personal proceed to the life boats,crewmen send distress signal and then get yourself to the boats _'_ghost_'_ stay here for a moment please" said the captain in a cool tone that awed the crew until they remembered the ship was going to blow and fled.

once the bridge was empty save 2 people the captain turned to face tala "captain why did you want me to stay" tala asked politely.

"tala i asked you to stay because i need you to do something's for me ok. first i need you to take this" he hands tala a disk" that has plans for old and new space marine weapons they were making on the planet. the next thing is this" he hands tala another disk but this one has the imperim logo on it "on this disk is all of our recent technological breakthroughs in the last few months and a few we were going to try next i'm giving this to you so you can give it to high command and give them something to think about so take them and go use the captain's personal life pod" the captain said while making his way over to tala and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"b-b-but captain what about yourself how are you leaving" tala asked in a clearly shocked voice.

"i will not be leaving as the old saying go's the captain must go down with the ship now go. go now while you can" the captain said quickly as he shoved a still mostly stunned tala out the door and locked it before tala could stop him.

tala banged on the door repeatedly trying in vain to get to captain out of the bridge.

**"come on kid we have to go the ship wont hold together much longer so lets not dishonour his last order we have to go now" **roy said in a urgent tone with a little bit of what tala could only guess was fear and that in it's self was a rare thing because for as long as tala had known the voice in his head it had only ever shown it twice before he cut himself from his internal monolog as he made his way to the pod.

as the pod lunched tala could do nothing as the chaos ship fired another shot but it wont hit the ship for the simple reason that the ship has already exploded.

tala watched as the energy wave from the core exploding came at him however he felt that something more was going to happen and he was right as the energy wave from the core exploding began to mix with the approaching shot from the chaos ship whatever energy or 'magic' they used mixed with the wave and caused a visible rip to form next to the pod.

tala could do nothing as the pod entered the rip but he was able to see it close behind the pod and the last thing he was able to see before his world was plunged into darkness was 3 imperim ships fend off the chaos and save most if not all of the crew.

?

?

ok that was the second chapter i hope you like and please review and vote on my poll because i mite not update unless i have 5 votes.

thanks

~zero


	3. AN

Look im sorry i havent updated this story but i had the next four chapters writen and i had to go on a trip and they packed my laptop but not my wireless and then when i finaly got back i had a glich and i list them all so i will try to put up something but it will tack a while and i have been writing other storys so this one is on hold for now so sorry.

Also please check the new poll on my profile.

~Zero


	4. Chapter:3 Arrival

OK, hello people, I'm back. This took so long because I kind of lost the first copy as it was erased and I had to rewrite it, but I got sidetracked and started another fic. It's called "Naruto And The End Of The World After Party" so read it if you haven't and please review both of my fics and tell me how I might make my writing better or tell me if you like it. But don't flame as it will only boil the water that I use to make my noodles, so on with the story.

Roy: "**REVIEW OR I BLOW YOU THE FUCK UP MUWHAHAHAHHHH!"...(silenced by falling grand piano).**

Zero: "So sorry about that, we thought that he was stable but it seems that was not the case. Please pay him no mind." (looks up and waves) "Thank you, Tala, that was a great help but I must ask why did you feel the need to drop my piano on him?"

Tala: "...umm it was the first thing I grabbed."

Zero: "Ahh, I see." (Tala sighs in relief) "Although what I see is that you quite clearly have Lavi's hammer in your hand."

Tala: "umm...ahh HAY WHAT'S THAT?" (point's behind Zero and then takes off running).

Zero: (sigh) "What an idiot. He didn't even look at me to see if I was still looking or not. Oh well, no point in chasing him now. Humm, I wonder if Death-Scimitar is doing anything at the moment."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warhammer40K if I did would I be writing this?**

Chapter 3: Arrival

Beta: Death-Scimitar

Darkness was the first thing that registered. The second was the defining silence. It was almost unbearable and if it wasn't for his armor, he would have more than likely have frozen where he was sitting. Time had no meaning as he had been sitting there for what felt like years.

Opening his eyes, Tala could see nothing. It was all black, even with his helmet's upgrades. The only reason he knew his weapon was still sitting on his lap was the fact he could feel it.

All Tala could do was to sit there and do nothing, because nothing was all there was to do. He could still see nothing. Even though he didn't know where he was, he would sit until something happened. That was the way he was trained; to see everything even if it could not be seen at first.

He decided to take stock of his gear once more. First, there were his armor and his helmet, next was his weapon. It has served him well through the years. He remembered when he first got it, just like all the other trainees at the time. As the time went on, he had tweaked it here and there and customized it. Next was the ammo for his weapon, but they were different from the standard type since he made all of his ammo by himself.

His two combat knives were strapped across his lower back with one off to the left and one off to the right for quick reverse grip drawing. Each one had a blade about 20cm long and had the same red and white hand guard (think Yu's from "Sprigen". If you don't know what it looks like, then look for a picture of him or go and buy it).

Last he had on was a small group of 5 throwing knives. They weren't flashy; just a single piece of metal that was a gunmetal gray, 15cm long from end to end, and only had one bladed side with a bit of blue tape around the grip so they don't slip. But make no mistake, in his hand's they are quite deadly.

After taking stock of his gear, he started to think about his training to become an assassin; the days of blood, sweat and pain. They were told to give up on their emotions as they would only get in the way. While thinking about back then, he remembered he was one of the few that had kept some emotion after training. The only one he knew was his old training partner, Artyom, but he died about 3 years ago.

His thoughts were interrupted by a piercing speck of bright white light coming from the space window in front of him. It wasn't all that bright because he was still wearing his helmet, but it was getting bigger and brighter slowly. He was starting to see the outlines of everything inside the pod.

Everything was getting brighter, he could see the pod was more like a tube and about 8 feet from wall to wall but the floor was flat where he was sitting. It was about 12 feet long and had 7 seats for the captain and other high ranking officers. At the front was a space window but more important was the figure that was now standing.

Making his way over to the nav-computer to see where he was, Tala tapped the screen and all that came up was 'location unknown'. It had him thinking about how far he had really gone when he looked out the window. He could see a planet slowly going past or at least it looked like it was slowly going past. He felt the sudden shudder of the pod that always came when the pod enters the planet's atmosphere.

Walking back to the seats, he chose the one that would most likely get him the least injured and strapped himself in.

_'I hope I don't land in water because if I do, then I'm gone'_

-Planet surface-

Kakashi and his Anbu squad were heading back to the village after an S-rank assassination mission at the border of Konoha and Suna. It was his last job with his squad since the Forth Hokage had seen fit to take him out of Anbu to make him take a team of Genin. This year, like he did every year, the last team he had almost taken was the best from last year and they almost passed but in the end failed and he'd gone back to Anbu.

Kakashi was cut from his thoughts as a large flaming object flew over the gates of Konoha, It had just come into view and over the squad while the group just stood and watched it go into the distance and light up the night sky.

Hearing a noise from behind them, they turned to see the Fourth Hokage and about 40 ninja from Chuunin to Anbu behind him.

"Inu, what are you doing here? Your team had a mission." the Fourth when he got up to the squad.

Bowing to the Hokage, Inu replied, "We were just heading back to the village to report when we saw that object fly over."

"Very well, Inu, you and your squad follow me," spoke the Fourth and was replied with "Hai's" from the squad as they fell in behind him.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, Hokage-sama, what was that thing that flew over head?" asked the Anbu, Inu.

"I don't know. I was in my office when I first saw it coming over the Hokage monument. I called for all the ninja in the tower to come with me to follow whatever it was".

It was 45 minutes later they found the first sign of the object's path. They found a large trench where it hit and kept going. It took them 5 minutes of following the path when they found a very large and very deep lake. The path stopped here so they could only guess that it must have gone in.

"I want this place locked down and I want patrols all over this area. GO!"

The leaf nin leapt into action and fanned out to check out the area. It didn't take long to set up a perimeter of 100 meters around the crash site. One of the Chuunin came and told Minato the area has been sealed off and then went back to his place.

35 minutes passed by; they had not yet found anything out of the ordinary. But they knew it didn't meant that there wasn't , it just meant that whoever they were, they could hide well. The thing that bugged Minato the most was they still didn't know what it was that had flew over the village. They did know where it was and he knew for a fact that it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

None of the nin could get down to get a good look at it. All that have tried have told him the same thing; it was far too dark and the water that was murky on the best of days was even worse now. A lot of the sediment on the bottom of the lake had been disturbed and was clouding the water. It wasn't all bad news as one had come up telling him that there was an opening on one end like a door and the other had what she thought was a window as she had cut her hand and found a small bit of glass in the cut.

Rubbing his temples, he felt the headache that had been slowly creeping up on him finally hit. Just the thought of what his wife was going to do to him when he got back was not helping. He was meant to be home having dinner since it was his little girl's birthday; 16 today. There was some major ass kissing to do to get them to forgive him. Deciding to head into the tent that had been set up for him since they may be out here for a while to find out what they could about the object.

It was 20 minutes later a ruckus outside grabbed his focus and caused him to get up and see what was going on. When he got out, he came face to face with something he didn't expect. One of the Chuunin meant to be on duty was being laid onto a stretcher with what looked like some very life threatening wounds. "What happened?" he demanded with a cold voice.

"Well we don't really know, Hokage-sama. We found him 50 feet from his post, out cold. While his wounds are bad and quite deep, they aren't immediately life threatening as long as he gets medical attention in, at the very most, 2 hours, sir," replied the ANBU that found him. He was cut off from saying more as the Chuunin they were talking about came to with a gasp for air and a grunt of pain.

"Relax, son, you're safe now. What can you tell me about what happened and who attacked you?" said Minato in a calm, caring tone as the Chuunin he was talking to was the same age as his daughter and only came upon his rank not 3 weeks ago.

"Yes sir, well it started with me finding a handful of cloth on the ground so I went to have a look when I was punched across the face from the side and when I tried to yell for help I felt something grab my mouth and some type of liquid flowing into my mouth but I managed to break free from them and spat out the liquid, I think it might have something to do with him holding his left side." He had to stop to cough up some blood.

"So, we know that whoever they are, they're injured. It more than likely means that they might know something about the object; what else happened after that? What did they look like?" asked the Hokage part of Minato. Whoever this person is, they had hurt one of **his** ninja and unless they had a damn good reason to do so they were in for a world of pain.

"When I got away from him I tried to call for help and I couldn't. The liquid that had been in my mouth was a fast acting numbing-agent that cut off the signals from my brain to wherever the stuff touched." A hacking blood encrusted cough interrupted his recounting of the events.

"I can tell you that it was a he and he was wearing some sort of armor that was a white-ish gray, we fought for a matter of minutes until he beat me and just before I passed out I saw him heading to the gorge to the west of here." He was unable to keep talking as he fell into a coughing fit.

Minato signaled the 2 ANBU holding the stretcher to take him back to the village to get fixed up. "Ok I want 30 nin with me, the rest stay here. I also need a Hyuuga and an Inuzuka."(1) After a few minutes of waiting, they were all around him. He told them to follow him and he leapt into the trees and took off in the direction of the gorge.

After 3 minutes, they were where the fight was. He ordered the Inuzuka to try to find a scent and told the Hyuuga to start looking out as far as she could. It wasn't for a few more minutes when the Inuzuka came and told him that she had found a scent that wasn't the Chuunin from before. She led them through the shrubs and around trees until she lost the scent by a small body of water at the end of the gorge or more precisely the scent was everywhere, The trail looked cold until a Jounin came and told him he had spotted a light in a cave about 2 minutes from here down the gorge.

He told them all to stop as they got closer. They could see the cave and the light, however what he stopped them for was not to attack. He told one of the other Chuunin, "Just wait and you will see why I told you all to stop." And not 2 minutes later, the moon came out from behind a cloud and its light hit the water on the ground and illuminated something that only himself and one other had seen.

10 feet in front of them was a slightly glinting wire and beyond that were more than 50 more like it. "Now you see why I stopped you all from going in there, even a good ninja can be killed if caught unawares. I don't know what they're hooked up to but you can bet it would be bad. Fan out and quickly cut them and watch your feet. Let's go." As they moved on, he asked the Hyuuga to look for more traps and she replied she could not see any more.

After 4 minutes, they were halfway through them when an unlucky Chuunin placed his foot down only to hear a loud click. The noise was loud enough that the few nin around him heard it as well. After calling the Hokage over and telling him there might be more than just the wires, Minato ordered all units to stop. He rounded on the Hyuuga that had told him that there were no more traps. Her reply was that when she looked, there were no more that she could see. However, if she didn't know what she was looking for she may have over looked it.

"Fine, just see what he just stood on, please. I'm not in the mood to lose a man tonight," Minato said holding a yawn back.

Doing as the Hokage ordered, she used her Byakugan to see through the dirt but what she found shocked her. "Hokage-sama! There's something wrong, I can't see it!"

"What do you mean you can't see it?"

"I mean that I can see where it is but I can't see what is! Inside it, it's like a big black mark just sitting there."

"Can you see any more out here?"

Looking about she spotted 6 more but that was all. She was told to mark them out.

Turning his attention back to the nin standing all alone as the others had backed away by a few steps; the only thing he could think it might be was an exploding tag. But that can't work for 2 reasons and they were quite simple. First, exploding tags don't go click and second, was that the Hyuuga couldn't see it so it could be some type of new weapo- a large boom startled him out of his thoughts to find the Chuunin that had been standing on the strange device was now rolling on the ground holding what looked like his leg. It was cut up pretty badly and his other leg was cut up a bit as well from the explosion.

"What happened?" ordered the Hokage sternly.

"We don't know, Hokage-sama. He was just standing there and he shifted his weight to his other foot and then boom," said one of the ANBU that were watching some of the others cut down the last of the wire traps.

_'Hmmm, that must mean they are weight sensitive,'_ thought the Hokage as he ordered two Chuunin to take the Chuunin back to the village to get help and ordered the rest to come with him to the mouth of the cave.

When they got to the cave entrance, Minato stopped and all the nin stopped as well. He ordered them to surround the mouth of the cave. When they did, Minato spoke loudly into it, "We know you're in there, so why not come out and save yourself from a lot of pain, because if you try to fight you will more than likely be killed. I will give you 2 minutes to choose; if you don't, then I will send my nin in and they will drag you out. Your time starts now."

Time ticked by slowly for the leaf nin waiting. They had only been waiting for 45 seconds, but it felt longer. They kept waiting until their Hokage gave the order to go and they didn't need to wait too much longer.

"Your time is up now. Come out or we will come in. . . . . Very well." Turning around, he faced his ninja "I want 3 Chuunin to go get him. We will wait out here in case he tries to run out."

Turning back to the cave, he watched the 3 nin ran into the cave. However, his focus was grabbed by a small blinking red light just hidden behind a rock. Thinking quickly, he yelled for the nin, "YOU 3, GET BACK OUT HERE NOW!"

It was too little, too late as the entire cave shook with a loud 'BOOM' and a large plume of flame came flying out. He was standing far enough away not to get hurt, but he could still feel the heat on his skin as he waited for the flames to die down and the smoke to dissipate. When it finally did, he sent in 3 ANBU to go in and get the Chuunin and waited for them to come back out.

When they did, the Chuunin looked worse for wear, but he was told by the Chuunin themselves that it looked a lot worse than it really was; they also told him that he wasn't in there at all. All they found was a metal tube that had exploded in their faces. After telling the ANBU to take them back to the village, he had the nagging that he had over looked something. For the life of him, he could not think what it was as the feeling had been with him since he came into the gorge from the west.

That was it. He didn't send any nin to the other end; looking to the other end he spotted something that didn't look right. Focusing on it, he saw that it was a person and not any person but the one he was looking for. Just as he was about to call for his ninja to follow him, he saw the person pull out some sort of small object.

-With Tala moments before he was found-

From what he could tell from his observations, he could make a guess at their chain of command. The ones with the light green flak vests were the lowest from them there were the ones with dark green vests and after them were the ones with the masks. From what he could see, they all had an animal on their mask and wore some type of armor. It was the last one he saw—well, really it was the first—but in rank, it was lowest to highest and that must be their leader, so that meant that he was the strongest.

Deciding that it was time to go, he got up and started to limp away. He had at least 3 broken ribs. They would eventually heal, but it hurt to move quickly. He had only taken 3 or 4 steps when he turned around to see their leader was looking straight at him. Sighing to himself, he pulled out a detonator. Looking down at it, he flicked the safety and looked back to the man that was still looking at him. He saw that he was about to call for them to get him. Well, that would just not do. Taking once last glance, he pushed the big red button and the effect was instantaneous.

BOOM

Such a lovely sound. It would have been better if he had stronger explosives, but they were either damaged in the crash or were still at the bottom of the lake in the pod. So he had to make do with what he had, which was not much more than 53 flashbombs, 10 small landmines, a fair amount of wire and a fire bomb. He had to improvise by taking apart 3 of the landmines and adding a bit of their explosive charge to the others and wiring 51 of the flashbombs for tripwire traps. He also rigged them all to blow if he used the detonator.

Knowing he had only about a minute before they came after him, Tala grabbed his rifle and started to run but flinched at the twinge of pain from his ribs but kept running anyway.

He didn't know if they were still after him. He had been running for about 10 minutes and had yet to see anything but that didn't mean they were not there. He had to stop soon or he might do more damage to his already broken ribs. When he came upon a fairly large clearing, he stopped by a large rock somewhere around the middle of the space and bent at the waist after removing his helmet, hacking up a large glob of blood. "Shit, I've punctured my lung," Tala said. Hearing a noise from behind, he replaced his helmet and stood, turning to face the noise.

Standing there was the man that wore a white coat with red flames at the bottom with what looked like all of his men behind him. Tala could, for a fact, tell there were others that were moving around to the other sides to cut off escape.

"From the look of that blood on the ground I'm going to guess you have made an already bad injury, worse," said Minato to the man in front of him. Instead of a reply, he got a slight tilt of the head from the armored one as if he didn't know what he was saying.

It was true; Tala had no clue as to what the hell he just said and he also knew trying to get away now was no good. Fighting through the pain, he leveled his rifle at him, giving the universal sign of defiance to say, 'I can't give up, nor will I do so. You are going to have to come get me and I'm not going down without a fight'.

Seeing the stance of the person, he sighed as he didn't want to fight anymore. He knew that he wouldn't come any other way. "Everyone, stand back. I'm going to handle this one. None are to interfere, got it?" The resounding "Hai's" told him they wouldn't get involved so he walked a bit closer.

The 2 just stood there, facing each other, neither moved at all, just waiting for the signal to go and start attacking. Not even the heavy rain that had started to fall stopped them from waiting for the right time to attack. They stood there like statues, unmoving for so long that one for the Chuunin said that they found more entertainment in a graveyard. The time to fight had at last arrived in the form of a thunderbolt roaring from the heavens.

Minato, wanting to finish this quickly, went straight with his trusty Rasengan and Haraishin combo. Tala, seeing the strange ball of energy in his opponent's hand, was most perplexed as he had only seen things like this from the chaos. He was on guard but he was suddenly having a bad feeling about the strange knife his opponent threw at him. Trusting his instincts, he lunged to the side just in time to dodge a flash of yellow. When he looked back, he saw his opponent was now standing where he used to be with the strange ball of energy in his hand. 'Hmm, so he is able to move at great speed to wherever the knife is, so all I need to do is dodge it at all cost,' deduced Tala, but he still didn't understand the swirling blue ball of energy. He still couldn't get a reading on the god damn thing.

'He dodged it!' Was the thought that went through the crowd and Minato's mind. Minato still didn't believe he missed. Somehow, he ducked and leapt away to dodge 2 small strange throwing knives. They looked back at each other for a few moments before Minato threw 3 shuriken at Tala but they were blocked by 3 more small knives, knocking them off course. Tala drew both of his combat knives in a reverse grip with his rifle on the grass next to him.

Jumping to the side, Tala dodged another strike from the man and was getting fed up with running away. When he landed, he spun around and lunged at him. Minato, seeing this lunged as well, readied to land the finisher. As they closed in on each other, they thrust out their weapons of use; one being a swirling ball of energy in Minato's right hand and the other being a combat knife in Tala's left. As they met, the crowd couldn't believe that the strange man had shocked them once more. The first time it was dodging the Haraishin and Rasengan combo that had killed hundreds of Iwa nin and this time it was the fact his knife had and was holding the Rasengan in a deadlock for the winning strike.

Everything was silent as the 2 fought for dominance. It was broken by a loud crack and the 2 fighter's jumped back. Tala looked down at his knife to see a large crack running the length of the blade. He just stared at it for what seemed like forever until he looked back up and, if one could see under his helmet, they would see the anger in his eyes.

Tala rushed forwards and dodged a Haraishin kunai and cut it in half, shocking Minato as he came closer. Minato regained composure, but it was too late. Tala had thrust his good knife into his upper leg and snapped off the blade but couldn't do more as Minato struck back with a weaker Rasengan to the head and sent Tala flying.

When Tala came to a stop, he slowly got back up and watched as his helmet fell to bits and some of his red hair fell in front of his face only to be brushed back as Tala set his left eye onto his opponent. He had closed his right so no one would see it. When Minato looked at the man across from him, his eyes widened as he saw a bright blue eye just like his and all of the Namikaze before him. However, he also saw the anger in them as he had seen that to in his own at one point but he was forced to stop looking because the man had thrown his last knife. It was cracked so it would brake if hit hard.

Just as Minato was making a Rasengan to hit the knife, he had made a grave mistake and all the Konoha nin were watching the knife as well. The mistake was he took his eyes off his opponent and in this case it was a bad thing to do because just as Minato was going to hit the knife a loud BANG rang through the area and the knife exploded, showering Minato in pieces of metal that dug into his skin. Before any of the nin could help, 2 bright flashes blinded them and Minato.

He couldn't see anything, but he could tell that he was still bleeding. He heard a strange clicking sound and as his vision came back to him. He saw his opponent standing over him with his left arm holding his ribs and in his right was a long metal thing with a hole in one end and he watched as he pointed it at him.

As Kakashi's sight came back, he looked out to see his sensei being stood over. When he tried to go help, he lost his footing and fell. Getting up off the ground, he saw the man pointing the metal thing at Minato and knew he wouldn't be able to help in time.

Minato watched as the finger pushed a small lever slowly...

Cliffhanger HaHaHa

That's that chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but I had to rewrite it. Anyway, I have some things I need to say so the first is that I need a name for Tala's eye as I don't have a name for it. I'll tell you what it does and I will pick the one I think is the best ok 1) it sees in slow-mo like the Sharingan 2) it picks up very, very small movements like a twitching muscle 3) it can zoom in like the Byakugan.

Ok next is if Tala should have Chakra or not.

And the last one is that I'm going to have Tala use 2 swords and I have one in mind but I want to have you, the reader, pick the other. You need to tell me what its name is and what it looks like and if it can do anything. So pick one or all three and tell me what you think in a review or pm me. And don't forget to read my other fic please! Ok, I leave you this as a thank you for reading.

(1) Omake (came up with this when thinking about what to write next and then my mind started to wander and that is a scary thing)

"YOSH, LET'S GO GET THAT PERSON AND SHOW THEM HOW HOT OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN, RIGHT, HOKAGE-SAMA?" yelled a jounin by the name of Might Guy as he wore his usual green spandex and wiggled his HUGE eyebrow's making some of the nin back away thinking that they were alive.

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy, please, Kami-sama, please shut him up," Minato pleaded to the overlooking deity.

"YOSH, COME, HOKAGE-SAMA, I HAVE ROUNDED UP THE NIN YOU ASKED FOR SO LET'S GO AND TEACH THIS MAN NOT TO ANGER THE FLAMES OF YOUTH," bellowed Guy once more.

"Please, Kami-sama, I will never make a shadow clone to do my paperwork ever again; I will never drink ether, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME? FINE, I'LL NEVER READ 'ICHA ICHA' AGAIN!"

BANG "HOKAGE-SA-" THUMP

Looking down at the limp body of Guy, the Hokage could not believe what had just happened. The moment he said that he would not read 'Icha Icha', Kami-sama had aided him with his problem; somehow he was now getting the feeling that Kami-sama was a woman.

"Ok, not to say that I don't believe in you, Kami-sama, but that was a bit too on the spot. Just to make sure that it was you, I've been having problems with an ANBU of mine; he keep's reading 'Icha Icha' all the time, actually he's here right now, he's the one with the Inu ma-".

BANG . . . . . . THUMP

"I'm still not convinced that you're trying to help me, but after this last one there will be no question about your power. Ok, there's a certain red-headed woman; she lives at the Hokage's mansion. She's about one of the only 2 there at the moment and she's most likely the one pacing around the living room"

BANG. . . . TING. . . . WHAM

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see the Hokage face down on the floor with a frying pan just off to the side with a dint in it. Standing next to where the Hokage used to be standing, was Shikaku Nara. Now being a part of the Nara clan, and that part being the male part, he has a healthy respect and fear of his wife when she's mad. The only thing that is more frightening than his wife was the frying pan she hit him with, and earlier this night he pissed her off and then ran away.

Flipping the Hokage over so he was on longer face down in the dirt, Minato asked him a very good question, "Was that mine or yours?" Understanding the question Shikaku reached over and grabbed the frying pan and flipped it over and said out loud, "This is the property of Namikaze Minato."


	5. update

It has been decided by me that as this story and one other, Naruto And The End Of The World After Party, has more or less been left by me and I'm going to remove it from this site and I mite redo it or get rid of it forever, I just never really got back to them and the way they were written makes me want to redo them…so thank you for reading them, please tell me if you think I should redo them or not but on the 07/08/2013 they will be coming down.


End file.
